


when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me everythings alright

by theswimmingcorps



Series: inspiring fics bro [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birds, Crack, Funeral, LOVE DKRIKDISK, M/M, Resurrection, Sadstuck, Smut, deth - Freeform, jnoas btoehr, no wait, striders mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/theswimmingcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk get a little frisky in the bedroom then everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me everythings alright

yo ur name is drik stier and u r totes in lvoe with ur bestie 4 lief,, jkae englosh. he a total cootie with a bootey and you love that volumptious toosh. u wanna tuch it. and swqeedge it. it would be your most favoritest thing.

well speek of the satan mr englosh walk in ur room rn wearing blue lingerie. wht coincednece !!!

"lmao SOZ DKRI i ran out of cloth es so I STOLE ur mommies stuff" jkae sed.

"my mom ded !!!!" dirk scremed !!

"then whoes driving this bus !!!!!!??????" jaek say

"OOOO::::" exclemed dRIEK  
jaek calm down and come 2 sit on bed

"yo derikrke i think we shud sex" jakjey poo say

"k lmao i have been waiting sinec i was CONCIEVED" dirk says clamlyu

"k" say jake

so then jakke adn driekekds commence the sexxx in the no no squeare"

yes such feelings!!" yo boy jake say while still wear pretty panties

I FEEL THE FEELINGS OF A RELEASE COMING"//screm dkeiekeir// 

SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMM

all dome

then dvae and jhon come in !!!

they wear winter clothes even though summer ????

"yo bro and sorta bro lets go shoot sme fkcing SNOWB ALLS at innocent pedestrians "" dve sayayt

"DVAE IT SMERMR AND TXEAS WE HVENT ANY SOW" DIRK SCREAM

"look out ontp the outer world!!"" johnny boy say

GET UP JOHHNY BOY >>>>>>>>>>

"k" dkiekeiks says 

" look ut window and see sow in taexs smumer!!! wowo

"wow it is sow" "lets go siderout:

they go outside but jake still have womanly naked coothings and dirk have no pants 

but they no care they southern af *puts on sunglasses*

//remembers they have accents//

"WELL YEEHAW BROTHER AINT THIS THE DARN TOOTINEST THING YOU EVER DID SEE ????" DVAE SCREM IN SOUTHERN VOICE

"HELL YEAH IT IS LITTLE BORTHER I AINT NEVER SEEN A SIGHT LIKE THIS I BETTER GO MAKE MOONSHINE" go dirk

"i am breet i liek tea an crumpet" jkae say

"i am a northern american what is happening i want starbucks" say the johnny boy

 

dirk run off to make moonshine and they all throw snow @ jakes pyongy and he screm from cold on his DONGER

"lamo" say dave and johnny boy @ same time then they commence make outs in sown

"cool !!!!"" jake say b4 run off to warm up DONGER with blowdyer 

dirk never come back becs he killed by angry police 4 making alcohoelsic

'CRY all they screm

fi=uneral on monday be herer for be pentagon

they all go to funeral when all a sunner HEAR LOUD POP FROM BEHIND

ALL TURN HEAD

when look back casket open !!

dkeirkis not in ther !!!

COMMENCE SCREM

 

jaek still in pertyy penties, run tinto wood and see dirk in there rubbing sticks 2gether mumbling "i wANT ME GOLD" 

" dirky poo r u alive: jkake say

"GHOSH DARNIT YES DARNIT IM ALIVE WHATDDA THI K DARN TOOTIN IM ALIVE: DED/LIVE DKIRKDIK SAY 

 

WELL THT MIGHTY FIEN

JAKE SAYYYYY

IM ON ACIDDE

 

"they COMMENCE butt secks in woods andn them fueral directer named buttocks petunia rum inton woods

GPSH GOOLY SEX" HE YELL

ALL SCREM

STOOP ZEXIMG 

 

jake pull out british bible and start reading "crumpet tea time big ben one direction tele" amd keep going till buttocks petunia WANT TO TEAR HIS FUCVKING EARS OFF ad leave

"gotts love the brtish bible man" say jake

"yes" 

run back to funeral

"i aleevi" !!!

DVAIE CRY BECUZE BROTRHER LIVI

johnny boy CRY CAUSE HIS BOYFRIEMD CRY AND MUST 

let go home" dirk say 

so they run 2 homo

"yes"

"lets orgy" say dirk

"yes;  
so they orgy and it s all good in the hood 

i ate so much guacamole i might explode

and then telephone ring

"ring rig it dirk" say dirk

"dirk it ur mom"

S H O C K 

"my mom ded!!!" say dkirkdi

"no itme i alive!!""

little did dkrike know that it was actuaklyn tereioeiziii anmd vreeska on the other END PRETEND TO BE MOM

""wherre u at!!"" dirk say

"at the new yrok!!: say the 2 fkarers

"cUMIN!!"" dieki say

he grab jkeke and run 2 new yrok leaving dave and john to sex by themselves

 

IN NYE YRPL THEY RUN AROUND AND SEE A MYSTERIOUS WOMAN WITH BIG BLEOODN HIER IN CENTREL PRAK 

"MOM !!!!"" DRIK SAY

"I NOT MOM IM PATRICK" 

turn around woman and it is tghe hilariously dumb side star of the nickelodeon program "Spongebob Squarepants" WITH BIG HAIR

"i decide to grow out hair after sbsp ended bcuz i realized i am a lover of luxorious hair"  
oh fun" say dkirkid and jake at same time

__at NROAMAL HUSE"

dvae and john r watchi ng tv anc crying bcuz sofia the first is so byufel

"lvoe u JHON" say dvae

"LOVE U MANY TOO DVIEASE" johhnyboy say yyysysysys

i havrny slept in so lomg help

they kiss and sofia the first acts byfel int he background and then birds come and rip off roof exppsint ghtheir makeout 

"no" 

"yes:

they run to birds and cry bcuz they 2 high 

"hyah" say the bird

"they then go to the bathroom 2gether cause thats what boyfrieds do obvioudly  
"yes:

"no"

the jake and dirksks cme home and enjoy a pee with everyone else just like nrmal and then thE ILLUMIANISI COME IN FRONT F=DOOR "GIVE US GOVERNMENT SECETS" !!!!

THE END 

CLIIFHNER 

 

HPOE YOU ENJOY THIS TOOK LIKE 4 DAYS OMG I WORKED SO HARD IM GONNA TELL MY SECOND GRADE TEACHER AND LET HER READ IT CAUSE SHE TELLS ME I WRITE LIKE A "fucking uneducated chimpanzee' BUT SINCE IDK WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN I JUST SAY YEAH LOL 

LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIDE BEBEBEBEBE HAHAHAH LMAO

i love my friens!!! love my h8ers 2 !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> haha i made another one of these things im so proud these are the shit man


End file.
